A surface water drainage system of this kind is known, for example, from the documents CH 681 313 or DE 195 11 788 A1.
The problems generally encountered with such drainage systems, in particular drainage channels, are associated with the fact that on one hand the cover lying on the structure installed in the ground must be fixed in position so firmly that even the impulse-like forces encountered when a vehicle travels over the covers cannot release them. On the other hand, the covers must be opened at regular intervals so that cleaning and maintenance work can be done.
In the above-mentioned known surface water drainage systems a latch is attached to the undersurface of the cover, which bridges the cross section of the cover and/or the drainage channel equipped with said latch, and by way of lateral projections locks into undercut areas or recesses provided in the channel body.
The structure of the known systems is relatively elaborate and hence costly.